Walk Away
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: [Finished] Lita gets some much needed help from a close friend. CharactersxPairings: Rob Van DamxLitaxMatt Hardy, Jeff Hardy
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is just an idea that popped into my head for a songfic series.  I'm not sure if I should continue or not. Part One- Walk Away

*Song lyrics from Christina Aguilera's CD Stripped*

Amy Dumas sat in her hotel room, staring listlessly at the ceiling.  She laid there in the empty bed, contemplating her life.  She thanked God that he had come along when he did… otherwise, who knows what would have happened to her.  She closed her eyes and tried to think of where she went wrong, what she did to make her life slip out of her own control.  If he hadn't come along, she would still be with the same man, in the same relationship that physically and mentally tore her apart.  She cursed herself for even getting involved with him in the first place, but at the time she didn't know any better.  The façade he put on, the mask he wore for all that time… everyone had believed it.  He fooled everyone with his talent, his humor, and his charm.  He even fooled his own brother.  He was just so damn good at living a double life, making everyone think he was a good guy.  Amy turned onto her side, cursing herself for ever getting involved in the first place.  _Then again,_ she thought._  I'm not the only one who got fooled._

_I was naïve, your love was like candy._

_Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping_

1996

The young woman in the ring was grappling like a pro.  Matt Hardy stared at her in awe, watching as she climbed to the top rope and took one of her trainers down with a hurricanrana.  Turning to his brother Jeff, Matt had to pry his eyes off the beautiful woman.

"Hey Jeff," he remarked.  "Check that girl out."  The younger Hardy nodded in agreement.  The girl was wrestling like a pro, even getting in the ring with some of the bigger guys and grappling with them.  She was the only female there.  Matt watched, enamored, until her practice match was over.  Once she exited the ring, he left his brother and his friends and went over to her.  Grinning broadly, the dark haired man tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi," he said, offering his hand.  "I'm Matt Hardy."  The pretty woman smiled, reaching out to shake his hand.  He was cute.

"I'm Amy… Amy Dumas.  Nice to meet you Matt," she replied, grinning at him.  Matt grinned back, debating on whether or not to start a conversation or just jump straight into what he came for.

"You're a great wrestler… trained in Mexico, right?" he said, noticing her lucha libre style, and she nodded.  "Anyway, I know we just met, but I see something in you Amy… something I like a lot.  Do you… do you think we could… hang out some time?  Like just me and you?"  Amy raised an eyebrow at him curiously… did he just ask her out?  At first she was a little suspicious, but then again, he was nice, and he _was_ cute.

"I'd like that Matt."

Got caught in your web, and I learned how to bleed 

_I was prey in your bed, and devoured completely_

2000

"Lay down and shut up!"

Amy squeezed her eyes shut and cried out as Matt slapped her across the cheek.  She bit her lip to prevent herself from yelling too loudly.  She had once made the mistake of yelling too loud, so loud that Adam and Jay, who were the sharing the hotel room next door, actually came to see if everything was okay.  Matt smiled and made up a story through clenched teeth, while Amy sat back and nodded, silently cursing herself for not telling Adam and Jay the truth and begging them for help.  His explanation was enough to satisfy the two Canadians and they made their way back to their room.  Needless to say, later on Amy learned to keep her mouth shut when Matt was doing anything he shouldn't be.

"I said lay down you stupid bitch!" he called again, balling his hand into a fist.  She couldn't help but whimper when he punched her.  The connection of his fist with her cheek caused her to bite down harder on her lip, and Amy was positive she'd drawn blood.

She felt the tears stream down her cheeks as Matt pinned her down.  As she felt his hot breath on her neck, she could smell the liquor on it.  For a guy who said in interviews that he never drank, Matt sure knew how to put them away.  And when he drank, he turned into a completely different person, even worse than he already was.  He held her down to the bed and started tearing at her clothes.  Instead of fighting, the redhead gave in… she knew it was useless, it wasn't like she could win.  She simply shut her eyes and let him have his way, much like he always did.  When he was through, he turned his back to her, quickly falling asleep.  Amy laid silently in bed, fresh tears running down her cheeks.  She knew she should never have gone back to Matt, but she had just joined the WWF, and it seemed right.  He seemed that he had changed.  Yet there she was, bloody and torn.  She knew she didn't deserve this treatment, but the fear of being alone overcame any fears she had of Matt.  If she could only talk to someone, get them to understand what she was going through.  But she couldn't tell anyone, not even Jeff, who was like a brother to her.  Once, she came close to telling Rob, but she decided to hold off, figuring she'd rather talk to Jeff first.  But what would he think of all the rotten things his big brother, whom he idolized and looked up to, did?  _Not much_, she thought.  It was a horrible situation, one that Amy knew she had to get out of… but she couldn't.

And it hurts my soul, cause I can't let go 

_All these walls are cavin' in, I can't stop my suffering_

_I hate to show that I've, lost control cause I_

_I keep going right back to the one thing that I need… _

_To walk away from_

2001

Amy sat in the women's locker room, which was currently empty.  She leaned in closely to the mirror, eyeing the bruise on her left cheek.  It didn't look too bad, and the redhead figured all it would take to cover it up was a little foundation, maybe a little blush.  After she got the mark covered, she began to head to the locker room Matt was using.  He said he wanted to see her, make sure that she covered it up properly.  As she headed down the hall, she pushed the tears out of her hazel eyes.  The emotional pain of Matt hitting her was far greater than any of the physical pain it caused.  It was like a snake's venom, leaking deeper and deeper into her blood.  Turning around a corner, she smacked into someone.  She looked up to meet the eyes of Rob Szaktowski.  He was eyeing her with concern, and Amy knew right away that he would be able to tell she was about to cry.

"What happened Amy?" he asked, placing his arm on her shoulder gently.  Amy looked up at him with an empty gaze.  She needed to get to Matt soon, or he would start to wonder where she was.

"N-nothing Rob.  I was just… on my way somewhere," she said quickly, moving to walk past him.  Rob caught her, placing his hands on her forearms and holding her in place.

"Don't lie to me Ames.  Something's wrong… and it has to do with him, doesn't it?" he asked knowingly.  Rob despised Matt Hardy for what he did to Amy.  What he hated even more than the fact that it was happening was the fact that Amy was letting it happen without a fight.  When he'd known the redhead in ECW, she was completely opposite.  She wouldn't have taken that kind of shit from anyone.  She looked at him with wide hazel eyes.

"Rob, look… you know I'm so grateful that you try to help me, but you just need to stay out of it.  I can handle myself," Amy said, pushing past him and walking away.  Rob shook his head… he wasn't so sure about her statement, and to be honest, he wasn't sure she was either.

Once she finally disappeared from Rob's line of vision, she felt the tears burning at her eyes.  Part of her screamed to listen to him and let him help her.  She knew he was sincere, as he always had been a great friend to her, and if anyone could get her out, it would be him.  Still, there was another part of her that was petrified to leave Matt.  Amy couldn't believe what she had been reduced to over the last couple years.  She was supposed to be strong, sexy, fiery, and independent like the fans saw her to be.  But she was nothing but a prisoner, trapped with nowhere to run by a man named Matt Hardy.

I should have known, that I was used for amusement 

_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

_I've been licking my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce, but darlin' you hold me prisoner_

LATE 2001 

"Where the hell were you?!" Matt yelled as Amy walked in their hotel room door.  Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"I-I was with Jeff… he said he told you," she replied nervously.  The two of them had just gone shopping for a little while, and Jeff said that he had called Matt ahead of time.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe him.  That bastard would lie for you in a split second and you know it!" Matt cried.  Sometimes his damn brother was nothing but a pest.

"Matt, I swear, I was with Jeff.  We just went shopping," Amy promised, but Matt didn't buy it.  He shoved her back to the door, slamming her up against it.

"Get out," Matt said, glaring at her angrily.  "Go fuck my brother or something… just get the hell out of my sight."

With that said, he moved her away from the door just long enough to pull it open, and then he shoved her out, slamming the door in her face.  The tears filled Amy's eyes as she walked sadly down the halls.  She debated on who's door she would show up at.  It was always the same.  Matt would throw her out and she'd show up at Jeff or Rob's door, they would beg her to leave Matt, and she would refuse and go back the next day.  She just couldn't get away… and it was tearing her apart.

I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache 

_I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiendin' for a cure_

_Every step I take, leads to one mistake_

_I keep going right back to the one thing that I need…_

_I can't mend, this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve?_

_The pain of this slow burn, and everywhere I turn_

_I keep going right back to the one thing, that I need…_

_To walk away from_

2002

"Jeff, don't fucking lie to me!" Matt yelled, glaring at his brother furiously.  Jeff stared at his older brother in disbelief.  Matt had just accused him of sleeping with Amy.

"I'm not lying Matt!  Amy and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be!  You know I love my girlfriend man… why would I go and ruin everything by sleeping with Ames?" Jeff asked.  He was shocked at the allegations, much like Amy was.  The redhead was like a sister to him… he could never have sex with her.

"What the hell does *that* mean?  What, she's not good enough for you?" Matt asked angrily.  Sitting on the bed behind them, Amy watched sadly as the two brothers fought.  She decided to speak up.

"Matt, all he's saying is…"

"Shut up Amy!  This is between me and him," he interrupted, gesturing to Jeff.  Jeff groaned loudly.

"All I meant was that Amy is like a sister to me and I couldn't do that to her.  I never said there was anything wrong with her.  She's beautiful, I just…"

"So you ARE fucking her!" Matt exclaimed.  Jeff was about to scream.

"Ugh… NO!  What part don't you get?" he cried.  He just wanted this damn conversation to end so he could go to his room and go to bed.

"Then why were you in here when I got back!?" Matt demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.  Jeff narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Not that this is really any of YOUR business, but I was checking on her bruises.  You know, the bruises that YOU gave her!" he cried angrily.  Amy winced as the two brothers got in each other's faces and started screaming.  She hated that they were fighting like this… especially about her.  They eventually came to blows, and fist fought their way out into the hallway.  Amy jumped up and followed them, desperately trying to get them to stop.

"Guys, stop!  Don't fight about this… Matt, let him go!" she cried as Matt grabbed Jeff by the throat.  Upon hearing her statement, he shoved his younger brother clear across the hall, causing him to hit his head on the wall and drop to the floor.  Turning to her, he grabbed a handful of her red hair.

"Why don't you stay the fuck out of this?!" he screamed, pressing her up against the wall.  Amy squeezed her eyes shut, once again asking herself why in hell she stayed with this man.

Every time I try to gasp for air, I am smothered in despair 

_It's never over, over_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent prayer_

_Let it be over, over_

_Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading no more_

_Now, what to do… my heart has been bruised_

_So sad, but it's true… each beat reminds me of you_

"Hey!"

The sound of the voice caught Amy's attention.  Matt noticed it, but didn't pay attention, continuing to hold her up against the wall.  Suddenly, Amy saw a fist connect to Matt's jaw, and he stumbled away.  She looked up to see who her rescuer was… Rob.

"Hey… back off the woman," he said dangerously, eyeing Matt with murder in his eyes.  Instead of continuing the assault, he went over to Amy.  Cupping her face in his hands, he eyed her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  She nodded, though she still looked frightened.  Turning his head, he could see that Jeff had taken over where he had left off, and he was currently stomping a hole in his big brother.

"Come with me… I'll get you away from him," Rob said, taking Amy's hand and leading her to his room.  Once they were inside, he led her to the bed, having her sit on the edge as he kneeled in front of her. 

"You're done with him Amy.  Tomorrow, you're getting your stuff and leaving.  It's over," he said, determination shining in his tone.  _If anyone's going to help this woman it's going to be me._  He gazed at her softly as she fought to control the tears threatening her eyes.  If only someone could make this woman realize how beautiful she was, and how much she didn't deserve the treatment she was getting.

"I-I don't know if I can Rob.  I need help, and I don't know who will…"

"*I* will," he replied sternly.  "Amy, I know I'm a pretty laid back guy, and I don't usually show too much emotion, but damn it, I don't like seeing you this way.  I'll help you get out of this, I promise.  I really care about you, and I *will* get you out of this, even if it's the last thing I ever do."

Amy's lips curved up into a tiny smile.  He was going to help her.  She thought it was incredibly sweet that he'd actually want to take on a project like her, and she was so thankful.  She finally found someone that would help her walk away.

It hurts my soul, cause I can't let go 

_All these walls are cavin' in, I can't stop my suffering_

_I hate to show that I've, lost control cause I_

_I keep going right back to the one thing that I need…_

_I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiendin' for a cure_

_Every step I take, leads to one mistake_

_I keep going right back to the one thing that I need…_

_I can't mend, this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve?_

_The pain of this slow burn, and everywhere I turn_

_I keep going right back to the one thing that I need…_

_To walk away from_

PRESENT 

Now Amy sat in her and Rob's hotel room, about four months after that night.  Rob had really been trying his hardest to make her feel comfortable, but it wasn't easy.  She just couldn't give her trust away easily anymore, not after what happened with Matt.  She told Rob that she'd have to take things slowly after he'd confessed to having feelings for her, and he said he was okay with that.  So far, he'd stayed true to his word.  He'd been amazingly sweet to her, and he'd shown her a side of Rob Szaktowski that the world just didn't see… a compassionate, caring, and sweet man.  She didn't know what she would do without him… but she was completely grateful he was there.

_Only thing I need to do…_

Is walk away from you. 

**Should I continue??  LOL, I'm not really sure, so please let me know!!!!**

  


	2. Damaged

**Damaged- This is the second part of the series.**

**(Lyrics from TLC's 'Damaged' off of their CD '3D')**

I know I'm kinda strange, to you sometimes 

_Don't always say, what's on my mind_

_You know I've been hurt, by some guy_

_But I don't wanna mess up this time_

Amy laid back on the bed, closing her eyes and hoping that maybe she could get some sleep.  She wasn't all that tired, she just didn't really want to think about what was going on in her life at the moment.  Then again, she knew Rob would be back from the gym soon and she'd have to think about what he'd told her earlier that day.  She had been thinking back to Matt and she had gotten pretty upset.  At first Rob said nothing, simply holding her and rocking her back and forth until the tears subsided.  Afterwards though, he had a few things to say.  He hopped off the bed and pulled her up, kneeling in front of her as she sat on the edge.  He told her he didn't want her thinking of Matt anymore, that "the bastard does not even deserve your thoughts."  He said that she shouldn't worry about the past or the future, because all that she had was the present.  Then, he'd told her something that surprised her, something she most certainly wasn't expecting.  She thanked him again for all he'd done for her, this time asking why he did it.  He looked away before answering, almost like… almost like he was being shy.  This was RVD, Mr. Monday Night… Amy couldn't recall a time in her life where she'd seen him nervous.  That was when he said it.

"I… I help you because you deserve so much more than what you're getting Ames," he said, making brief eye contact with her.  That wasn't what surprised the redhead… she had heard that many times before.

"But… why?  What do I deserve?" she asked.  His gaze softened even more, and he looked away again, suddenly eyeing his shoes.  She eyed him questioningly and waited for him to answer.  It was his answer that surprised her so much.

"You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen… the way you _should_ be treated.  Someone like… well, someone like me," he said in a tone so quiet you could almost call it a whisper.  He looked up at her for a brief moment, just so he could see her reaction.  When he looked into her hazel eyes, he saw confusion.  Pulling away from her, he stood, mumbling something about going to the gym.  Even as he was walking out the door she still sent him that look.  _I knew it was too soon,_ he thought dejectedly.  He hadn't meant to spring that on her, but at the moment it just seemed right.  The words just flew out of his lips with no warning whatsoever.

Now, Amy wasn't confused anymore.  Still surprised, but no longer confused.  He had feelings for her.  That's what he was trying to say… *he* wanted to be the one to treat her like a queen.  *He* was what she deserved… someone who would love her and take care of her.  How could she have never seen it before?  Every time she was down, he was always the one there to pick her up.  He wanted them to be together.  If only giving herself to her would be that easy.  As much as Amy wanted to be with Rob, she had doubts.  Not with him, but with herself.  She was so afraid of her past ruining their relationship.  Maybe Matt wasn't physically around anymore, but he was still in her mind.  She couldn't just forget all the pain he caused her.  She desperately wanted to be with Rob, but she didn't want to mess things up either.

And I really really really care 

_And I really really really want you_

_And I think I'm kinda scared_

_Cause I don't want to lose you_

_If you're really really really there_

_Then maybe you can hang through_

_I hope you understand_

_It's nothing to you_

She heard the door creak open and she opened her eyes.  Rob walked back in, tossing his gym bag onto the floor.  He slowed down when he saw Amy laying down, thinking maybe she was sleeping.  He crept over to her, jumping slightly when he saw that her eyes were open.

"I'm sorry Ames… go back to sleep," he said quietly, thinking he'd woken her up.  Amy shook her head, sitting up and gripping his forearm.

"I wasn't sleeping… I was just thinking.  And waiting for you to get back… we need to talk," she said.  Rob winced, knowing right away why she wanted to talk to him.

"Look Amy, about what I said earlier…"

"Rob, don't.  Just listen, okay?" she requested.  He nodded, sitting down on the bed when she slid over and patted the spot next to her.  "Okay, I thought a lot about what you said… actually, it's all I've been doing since you left for the gym.  You're right, I _do_ deserve better than what I got with Matt.  I want someone to treat me better, treat me like I *deserve* to be treated.  I… really think I want you to be that somebody Rob."

"Amy, I'm sorry for… what?  You do?" he asked, hoping his mind wasn't playing any tricks on him.  He could have sworn she said she wanted him to be with her.  Amy sent him a small, coy smile.  Placing her hand on top of his, she grinned.

"Yes.  I… I think you might be the person I'm looking for Rob.  You've always treated me like a queen.  There… there's just one thing though," she said, searching his face for an expression.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"We have to take things slow… I'm not ready to jump into a full fledged relationship.  I-I'm going to need some time to get used to this.  I hope you don't mind… I want you to be okay with it," she answered.  Rob's eyes widened slightly at her.  _Do I mind?  She's crazy if she thinks I'd do anything to ruin this chance._

"Of course I'm okay with it.  Amy, I'll give you all the time in the world if that's what you need.  I promise you, I will _never_ do anything to hurt you.  I'm going to treat you like the queen that you are," he said, taking her hands in his.  He looked down at them for a moment, eyeing in awe the size difference between them.

"You already treat me like a queen Rob.  Just promise you won't get discouraged by my attitude… I know I'm a little much to manage right now, but I'll get better, I swear," she said, smiling softly at her.

Rob grinned, nodding his response.  Then, he lowered his head to hers, kissing her lips softly.  He went to pull away, not wanting to put too much on her too fast.  To his surprise, she cupped his face in her hands and kept him there, gently sliding her tongue over his lower lip.  He thankfully accepted her invite and slid his tongue into her mouth.  As Amy sighed against him, she hoped to God that she wouldn't annoy him away with her paranoia and trust issues.  She sensed, however, that he understood what she was going through, and that he was truthful when he said he'd wait for her.

My heart's at a low, I'm so much to manage 

_I think you should know that I've been damaged_

_I'm falling in love, there's one disadvantage_

_I think you should know that I've been damaged_

About a week later, Amy sat once again in her and Rob's hotel room.  She wasn't on the house show that night, so she just stayed at the hotel.  She wanted to be alone for a little while anyway.  She sat on the bed, holding Rob's small suitcase in her hands.  He'd always brought two with him.  One had all his clothes, which she saw him unpacking and repacking all the time.  The other one, however, she never once saw him open.  He only used it when she was out doing an appearance or something.  She couldn't help but wonder what he had in the bag.  After being with Matt, she had been suspicious of everything she couldn't see plainly.  She felt guilty about going through his stuff, and deep down she knew he wouldn't hide anything to hurt her, but still… it was her nature to be curious.  After all, if it was "nothing important," as he'd always called it, why not just show it to her?  It made her wonder.  Amy slowly undid the zipper on the black bag, opening it curiously.  

Reaching inside, she pulled out whatever it was that was on top, instantly feeling guilty for looking at all.  What she picked up was a notebook, and when she opened it, she could see that it was comic sketches and stories.  Amy knew how into comics Rob was… he never let anyone see any of them until they were completely done.  _Okay, all it is a comic book… stop digging through his shit._  Her conscious was screaming at her to respect his privacy, but her heart and her mind never did work together before, and they weren't planning on starting anytime soon.  As she dug through the bag, she found more and more notebooks, all of them filled with stories, drawings, even a few poems.  _What do you know… cool, calm Rob Szaktowski is a poet._  Amy cursed herself for thinking that, even though she did find it cute.  She felt around through the bottom of the bag, stopping when she felt something.  It was too small to be a notebook, and with the texture and shape of it… it felt like a picture frame.  Her heart stopped, wondering if maybe he had a picture of his 'other' girlfriend in there.  She pulled out the picture and felt the tears fill her eyes.  Tears of guilt… the picture was of her and Rob.  _You're a bitch Amy… how could you not trust him?_  She cursed herself mentally, and then went to put the picture back in the bag, but a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

  
She gasped, dropping the frame when she looked up to see Rob standing across from her.  "I-I… I'm sorry Rob," she said, lowering her head.  As much as he understood why she would look through his stuff, it still hurt him that she didn't trust him enough.

"Amy?  What… why are you going through that?" he asked, unable to shield the hurt look from his eyes.  Amy lowered her head again, this time in shame.

"I… I don't know.  I thought maybe… I don't know Rob, you just… you never let me look in it.  I was just wondering what was in there that you had to hide from me," she said.

"Well, I guess now you understand," he said, eyeing her plainly.  She knew how protective he was over his comics until they were finished.  He wanted to be mad at her, but he just couldn't.  He knew it wasn't her fault.  "Amy, honey, what is going on with you?  Did you honestly think I would ever hide anything bad from you?"

"No… I guess not.  I'm really sorry Rob," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek.  Rob caught it with his index finger, wiping it away.

"Don't cry Red… I'm not mad.  I… I understand why you'd be suspicious," he said, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find 

_Or I might just set you up, to see if you're all mine_

_I'm a little paranoid, from what I've been through_

_Don't know what you've gotten yourself into_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Amy," Rob called out into the darkness.  Amy stirred out of her half-sleep, turning to face him under the covers.

"What is it?"  she asked, eyeing him in the darkness.  He looked away from her, that shy look taking over his face again.

"I, um… I have to tell you something," he said timidly.  Amy began to panic… what if he wanted to tell her he couldn't wait?  What if he wanted to end it because he couldn't handle being with her?  She just got him… she didn't want to lose him now, after all she'd been through.

"W-what is it?" she repeated, this time her voice a little shakier. 

"Well," he started, taking a deep breath.  "I know we've only been together for a little over a month, but I've felt like this for awhile now.  I never thought I'd be the guy to want to be in a serious relationship… until I met you.  You bring out a side of Rob Szaktowski that the world _never_ gets to see.  At first, it scared the hell out of me… I didn't want to feel so strongly about someone.  But now, I'm starting to like it.  This new feeling, I really like it.  I… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" he trailed off.  _You what?  Spit it out!_  Amy's mind was working a mile a minute now.  

"You're trying to say?" she said, encouraging him to continue.  He made eye contact with her again, that nervous look still present in his eyes.

"I… I love you Amy."

And I really really really care 

_And I really really really want you_

_And I think I'm kinda scared_

_Cause I don't want to lose you_

_If you're really really really there_

_Then maybe you can hang through_

_I hope you understand_

It's nothing to you My heart's at a low, I'm so much to manage 

_I think you should know that I've been damaged_

_I'm falling in love, there's one disadvantage_

_I think you should know that I've been damaged_

**Okay, there's the second part.  I think there's really only going to be one more part of this series.  Let me know what you think!**


	3. Loving Me For Me

Loving Me For Me- This is the third and final part in the songfic series.

(Song used- "Loving Me For Me" from Christina Aguilera's CD 'Stripped')

AT AN ARENA 

Amy sat in the Women's Locker Room, searching through her gym bag for her ring gear.  She had a match against Charlene (Jazz) that night, and she really needed to find her knee pads.  Digging around at the bottom of the bag, she felt something at the bottom and smiled.  She pulled the item out, eyeing it wonderingly.  It was a framed picture of her and Rob, much like the one he kept in his bag.  She leaned back onto the couch, smiling as she ran her finger over the picture lovingly.  The redhead couldn't believe how happy she was… it was happier than she'd been in years.  Having someone like Rob around was like a gift from God or something.  Amy was so involved in looking at the picture that she didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Amy," Trish said, smiling as she saw her friend in the back of the room.  Amy said nothing, still in a trance as she eyed the photo.  Trish turned and raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was looking at.  She could see the gold rimming, and the Canadian could tell it was a picture frame, but she wasn't sure who was in the picture.  Slowly approaching her friend, Trish looked down and saw that the picture was of Amy and her boyfriend.  She smiled knowingly, sitting down next to the fiery diva.  Placing her hand in front of the picture, she finally got Amy's attention.

"Hello?  Earth to Dumas… what are you doing?" Trish asked, letting out a small laugh.

"Just this picture I found at the bottom of my bag… he's so cute, isn't he Trish?" she asked dreamily.  Trish looked at her, smiling.  Sometimes Amy and Rob were so lovey-dovey it was sickening.

"Of course he is Amy," Trish responded, knowing that giving her any other answer would be a risk of bodily harm.  Ever since the two of them had gotten together, Amy had been off in her own little world.  The two of them would sit in the back of the catering room and just stare at each other.  It pissed the hell out of Matt Hardy, but Trish enjoyed every second of it.  Amy was one of her best friends, and she was glad to see her so happy.

"You really love him don't you Ames?" she commented, watching as Amy's glance never moved from the picture.  Amy's cheeks reddened slightly, and in a very faraway tone she replied.

"Yes, I really do."

People ask if I'm in love with you 

_Cause I'm sitting here with your picture, and smiling to myself_

_Kinda lost in my own thoughts of you_

_My heart speaks before my mind thinks through_

_And I blush as I say yes_

"It's so weird Trish," Amy continued, still holding the picture tightly.  "I've never felt like this before."  Trish smiled at her friend… it was so nice to see this side of Amy, the REAL Amy.

"I know Ames, and I'm happy before you.  I haven't seen you so happy in a long time, and I'm glad.  I like this side of you so much more than when you were with…"  She trailed off, not wanting to mention the other guy's name.

"Than when I was with Matt?" Amy finished, smiling at her friend.  "It's okay Trish… that part of my life is over.  I don't even _think_ about him anymore.  Rob has been like… an angel or something."

"You know what's weird?  Rob always seemed like the cool, I-don't-care-about-anybody kind of guy.  I just can't picture him wanting to be in a relationship, but he seems totally head over heels for you," Trish commented.  Amy nodded in agreement.

"I thought the same thing… imagine how surprised I was when he first told me that he had feelings for me… and my shock when he told me he loved me," she replied.  Trish smiled softly at her redheaded friend.  She only hoped one day she would be lucky enough to find someone like Rob.

"That's great Amy… maybe one day, hopefully soon, I'll get my RVD," she said, almost wistfully.  Amy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You will Trish, trust me.  And you'll know when you found him too, because you get the weirdest feelings.  It's like… sometimes when I look at him, I can't even say anything.  I just look at him."

What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me 

_And I'm feeling weak, and I can't speak…_

_And I can't think_

_Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being with abilities_

_To set me free… and let me be me_

_Makes me want to say_

A WEEK LATER 

"Rob?" Amy called into their hotel room, tossing the keycard onto the table.  She glanced around the room, not seeing him anywhere.

"Rob?" she called again, wondering if he had arrived yet.  His flight left nearly an hour before hers, so he should have been there by now.

"I'm in here Ames," she heard him call from another room.  Raising an eyebrow, she followed his voice, a little surprised when she found that it had led her to the bathroom.  Rapping on the door quietly with her fingers, Amy called back.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked curiously.  _Dumb question Amy, he's in the bathroom… there's only so many things you can be doing in a bathroom._  She turned to walk away, but his voice stopped her again.

"Come in here," he called out to her.  Then, he quickly added, "I want to show you something."

"Well, what do you want to show me?" she asked, a little confused.

"Just come in… I promise I won't bite," he said, urging her to come in.  Sighing Amy complied, pushing the door open.  When she did, she gasped, a small smile playing on her lips as she saw what Rob had asked her to come in and see.  The lights were dimmed, and there was about 10 candles spread throughout the large bathroom.  The tub was filled to the top with bubbles… it looked inviting, to say the very least.

"Rob," she breathed.  "What is all this for?"  The redheaded diva suddenly grew a little worried that she had forgotten something important like an anniversary or something.  That wasn't like her at all, but she had been so caught up in the relationship as of late that she had absolutely no sense of time.  Smiling softly, he took her hand and brought her to him, having her sit down on the closed toilet seat lid.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you.  I know you said you've been a little stressed over the past week, so I thought maybe I'd help you wind down," he said, gesturing to the tub.  Amy shook her head in amazement.  Rob was so good to her.

"You didn't have to do that," she said quietly.  Standing up, he walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands.  He kissed the tip of her nose, smiling down at her.

"But I _wanted_ to.  Now go, get your robe and stuff and then get back in here."

Nodding, Amy headed out the door, stripping her shirt off as she did so.  She found her bag and dug around in it, pulling out her robe.  A minute later, she stepped back into the bathroom.  Rob had to hold back a gasp as she slipped her robe off and stepped into the tub, laying back and allowing the warm water and the bubbles to cover her body.  She looked up at Rob, smiling as he leaned into the tub, kissing her deeply.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he didn't care at all that she was soaking his tee shirt.  He dipped his arm down into the water, sliding it along her waist.  Amy sighed against him… this had to be heaven.

Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss I must admit It's a part of me 

_You please me, complete me, filling me_

_Like a melody_

_Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof_

_That we were meant to be_

_But the best quality that's hooking me_

_Is that you're loving me for me_

"Rob?" Amy asked suddenly, breaking their kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Would you still care about me if I wasn't a diva?" she asked, sending him a questioning look.  He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Of course I would… I'd love you even if you worked at Burger King," he said, smiling.  Sending him a grin, she drew his head back down to hers, kissing him again.  Feeling how wet his shirt was, she peeled it off over his head and threw it to the floor.  He sat down on the ledge of the tub, making it easier for him to continue kissing her.

People ask why I'm in love with you 

_Well, let me start by saying you got my heart by just being who you are_

_And what we got is between me and you_

_Doesn't matter bout the money I make or what I do_

_Or that I'm a star_

_Unconditionally, you're there for me, undeniably_

_You inspire me, spiritually… so sweet_

_This is meaningful, it's incredible, pleasureable, unforgettable_

_The way I feel… it's so surreal_

Makes me want to say 

_Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss I must admit_

_It's a part of me_

_You please me, complete me, filling me_

_Like a melody_

_Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof_

_That we were meant to be_

_But the best quality that's hooking me_

_Is that you're loving me for me_

About an hour later, Amy was laying in bed, watching the television.  She was now waiting for Rob to come out of the bathroom, after what had been the most relaxing hour of her life.  Looking up at the ceiling, she wondered who it was upstairs that liked her so much.  _I don't care who it is, but please keep on liking me._  She smiled to herself as her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend.  She was really going to have to think of a way to thank him for that.  Hearing the door opening, she looked up and saw him emerging.  When their hazel eyes met, he sent her that amazing grin, and she could practically feel herself melting.

It's so amazing, how something so sweet 

_Has come and rearranged my life, I've been kissed by destiny_

_Heaven came and saved me,_

_An angel was placed at my feet_

_This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me_

"Well?  Did that help you get rid of some of that stress?" Rob asked, sitting down next to her on the bed.  Smiling up at him, the redhead nodded.

"Definitely… but I do have one problem," she said playfully.  Watching his eyes widen, she almost laughed.

"What's that?" he asked, almost nervously.

"I've got a huge craving for Burger King now," she replied, laughing softly.  Rob laughed as well, kissing her on the forehead.

"Burger King it is.  We can go there after the show.  I haven't had fries in so long… it would be totally…"

"Totally cool?" she finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly dude," he said, making her laugh.  

He brought his legs up onto the bed and laid down next to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.  Amy sighed into his mouth as she opened hers and allowed his tongue entrance.  He shifted so he was slightly on top of her, his hands traveling down to the tie of her robe.  Her hands unconsciously went to the button of his pants, undoing them and sliding them off.  They continued to kiss deeply, their hands traveling all over the place.  Amy closed her eyes and sighed happily as she felt him enter her.  She moved her hands into his hair, pulling the trademark ponytail out.  She wished he'd wear his hair down more often… he looked amazing that way.  Amy took back her earlier thoughts of being in heaven.  *This* was heaven… being with Rob in the closest, most intimate way possible.  She loved everything about being with him… the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he sounded… it was perfect.  When they were done, he rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms.  She placed her head on his bare chest, listening to the rapid sound of his heart beating.

"I love you Amy," he said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Rob."

Stripped of all makeup, no need for fancy clothes 

_No cover ups, pushups, with him…_

_I don't have to put on a show_

_He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin_

_Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in_

_He's real, he's honest, he's loving me for me_

_Yeah_

Okay, I know it took me like, a week and a half to write this last part.  Sorry about that!  LOL, well, this is the last installment.  Hope you liked this little series!!  Review please!! And thanks guys!!!


End file.
